metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhedogian
'Rhedogians'Name from Other M Prima Strategy Guide are creatures encountered in Metroid: Other M. They are blue in color, have extendable arms, and a large set of mandibles hanging down over their faces. Battle It can fire a spray of homing missiles, use its arms to propel itself around or sweep them against Samus, will fly around, attempt to ram her, and can charge and fire a massive Zero Laser-like weapon. It is also capable of grabbing Samus to slam her into the floor. Sometimes it will suck in a vortex of air before firing the beam; launching a Missile into the Rhedogian's eye during this attack will stun the creature, and allows for a Lethal Strike which, ironically, doesn't prove lethal to this creature. The Rhegodian will only start flying and ramming itself into Samus after the second encounter. If Samus shoots anything at it at long range, the Rhedogian will quickly move to the side, avoiding the attack; Samus can only manage to hit the Rhedogian while it's attacking. Also, if Samus tries to perform an Overblast on the creature, it will just push her off, although she can do this when its stunned. When frozen, only the horns will be on ice. This has no major impact on the Rhedogian at first. However, if a Lethal Strike is performed while the horns are frozen, they will shatter, severely hampering the creature's ability to fight. Encounters Only one is met during Samus' main mission and is fought by her four times. The first encounter is alone atop the Materials Transfer Lift in the Cryosphere after fighting off seven Wave Beam-equipped Super Zebesians. The beast escapes before Samus can kill it by taking off down the Lift shaft. The same Rhedogian reappears later in the Pyrosphere, battling Anthony Higgs and is supported by several Sovas. Samus saves him after the creature attempts to drop him into a pool of lava. Samus and Anthony sucessfully repulse the Rhedogian, but it escapes by jumping into the lava. The creature ambushes Samus further into the Pyrosphere while Samus is tracking the monster that attacked her and the group at the Exam Center in Biosphere. Samus manages to repel the creature once again, and it falls down a large drop outside the arena when Samus lands the finishing blow during its flight. in the fourth and final encounter in the Biosphere.]] After Samus has been informed by MB in the Bioweapon Research Center about Sector Zero, Samus exits the center, heading for the Main Elevator. Whilst traveling through the Biosphere, Samus is again jumped by the Rhedogian. The creature succumbs to Samus' Plasma Beam and Super Missiles and is defeated once and for all, leaving the Seeker Missiles for Samus to collect. Two different Rhedogians are later fought one after the other in the post-credits sequence as Samus returns to the station, just before reaching the Control Bridge. Trivia *The Rhedogian bears striking resemblance to members of the extinct group of invertibrates known as Anomalocaridid, especially such ones as Anomalocaris. *The Rhedogian appears to be resilient to lava, as when it was seen fleeing from the second encounter, it dove into lava, and reappeared much later. *The Rhedogian is immune to Galactic Federation Freeze Guns. This can be observed in the second fight, as Anthony's shots have no effect on the creature. Anthony only helps in this battle if he shoots the Sovas; any shots he fires at the Rhedogian are wasted. *Like the Brug Mass, the Rhedogian in the second encounter will ignore Anthony and only target Samus. In addition, the Rhedogian can't harm Anthony even if it actually hits him. *Given their ability to fire missiles, their ability to fly and hover in the air despite lacking true wings, and how one survived a dip in lava, the Rhedogians may be cyborgs as opposed to wholly organic. *The Rhedogian is one of the few creatures that cannot be killed by a Lethal Strike, initially. *A Rhedogian shares some similarities with the Deorem in Metroid: Zero Mission, such as the eyes of both Deorem and Rhedogians being vulnerable to Missiles. Also, when Samus is unable to completely defeat them, they will retreat only to reappear in another area. However, it is possible to defeat Deorem any time it appears depending on the player's skill, while the battles with Rhedogians and their outcome are determined entirely by the game's plot sequence. *While the Rhedogians seem to randomly choose moves in their later appearances, it is possible to force them to perform certain types of attacks. Firstly, it can be forced to land if it is flying by standing underneath it - it will come crashing to the ground, so Samus must dodge to avoid taking heavy damage. Secondly, it can be forced to reveal its red eye, allowing for a stun and Lethal Strike, accomplished by firing two or three Missiles at its face when it is walking around; they will harmlessly bounce off or the creature will dodge it, but the Rhedogihan will show its red eye anyway. In the third and fourth battles, it will jump back a few feet before this; in the other battles, it will do it where it stands. *Strangely, if Samus destroys the Rhedogian's horns with the Lethal Strike during the first encounter, the Rhedogian will have its horns again in the next encounter. No matter how many times its horns are destroyed, it always has them for every encounter. *Despite the fact Rhedogians are extremely durable, one Power Bomb will kill them instantly. This is another example of the Power Bombs' amazing destructive power. Gallery File:Rhedogian_ambush_Biosphere_corridor.png|The Rhedogian returns to ambush Samus during her exit of the Biosphere. File:Rhedogian_Red_eye_laser_charge_Biosphere.png|The Rhedogian charges up its eye-laser beam. File:Rhedogian_SenseMove_dodge_Biosphere.png|Samus evades the Rhedogian as it attempts to ram her. File:Plasma_Beam_Rhedogian_shot_Biosphere_HD.jpg|Samus blasts the Rhedogian. File:Rhedogian_defeated_Biosphere.png|The Rhedogian finally dies, in mid-flight. File:Rhedogian.jpg|Concept art. File:Enemies.jpg|Japanese guide References Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:Bottle Ship Category:Cryosphere Category:Pyrosphere Category:Biosphere Category:Main Sector Category:Lavalife